There have been conventionally proposed an electrolytic grinding device which performs electrolytic grinding on the surface of a work by applying a voltage between the grinding stone and the work through the electrolytic solution.
The electrolytic grinding is a processing technique that combines the elements of grinding (kinetic energy of abrasive grains) and electrolysis (electric energy on the work) in which electrolytic grinding is performed by applying a voltage between the grinding stone and the work through the electrolytic solution.